The other
by Samara Morgan-ring
Summary: Harry has a little sister in the states. See how inside. I suck at summeries but PLEASE read, next chappy up wen 1 review, read own nuttin, originally called Chase, enjoy
1. Default Chapter

AN, I dont own any characters except Chase, and a few others. This chapter just explains Chase' origins and stuff, If you want to get the rest of the story READ THIS  
  
Epilogue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily looked weakly at her new girl. It had taken three painful days to deliver her, but when Lily looked into the child's blue eyes, she knew it was worth it, and much more. The muggle doctor went outside to tell James and the others the good news. James rushed inside,  
"Is she fine, is everything OK?" he asked. He had never been to a muggle hospital, it was Lily's idea, and distrusted the lot.  
"Everything's fine, James, look." Lily held up the little girl for everyone in the room, both their parents, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lily's friend Faith, Sirius, Remus, and Peter too see. Sirius smiled at the little girl  
"Hey kid, you got a name?" Lily smiled and said "Chase, Chase Potter." Everyone crowded around and talked about how lucky the Potter's were, no one noticed a certain Marauder sneaking into the bathroom, or the rat getting out.  
"My- My lord?" Wormtail said nervously. Voldemort turned around. He waved his consent and Wormtail spoke, "The Potter's, they had the baby, named her Chase. A girl, just like the gypsy said." Voldemort smiled,  
"Well Wormtail, I'll just have to pay a visit, won't I?" Yes the girl, now what did the gypsy say? Something about keeping the child alive, I'll torture it out of her again later. Voldemort went into his library, he had studying to do.  
Chase was in her room with James, swinging. He levitated a block around the room and the 2 month old giggled. She stared intently at her teddy bear, and to James surprise, it floated. That's when he made his mistake.  
"Lily!" he ran out of the room to get his wife. Though that might have been expected from a much older magical child, this act gave the possibility Chase might be telekinetic. "Lily- Chase- bear levitated, come see this!" Lily, bewildered, followed her excited husband back to Chase, being held by(you guessed it) Voldemort.  
"James, mudblood." Voldemort sneered softly. "I believe you know your daughter, Chase?" "PUT HER DOWN YOU WORM!" Lily yelled, preparing to attack. Voldemort brandished a sharp knife in his hands, aiming it at Chase, who obliviously yanked at her birth bracelet.  
"Temper mudblood, temper. You don't really want to do that." He laughed. "Don't worry, I won't kill her, the gypsy said not to, I need her alive, but she did not specify in what state." He enjoyed every moment of their stricken faces. He let the silence go on for a bit longer, then uttered the awful incantation, one made by Salazar Slytherin himself. "Granitorium Varcate!" the freezing spell. It froze a person in that moment in time, when like that, the victim ceased living, yet didn't die, it was a horrible fate. However, even Slytherin couldn't make it permanent, it had to be renewed every five years. "Have fun knowing your child is frozen in a box." Voldemort apparated out. Eventually, the Potters had Harry, who the defeated the Dark Lord at age 1. When 5 years had passed from Chase' freezing, 2 years after You-Know-Who fell, she unfroze. A former Death Eater heard her cries and took her to an American Orphanage in California, where the mega family Mikyati adopted her. There, she grew up for 13 years, until one fateful morning.  
  
A/N. a birth bracelet is my own invention, it's a bracelet with the birthstone in the middle, which can be activated. When activated, it says the kid's date of birth(somehow Chase' adjusted itself to her unfreezing year) name, etc. a mega family is a family who has a lot of kids, usually adopted. Please read and review, no flames, I know this is a bit cliché but trust me, its not going to stay cliché, you will see. I will continue only if I get at least 1 review, because then I know someone wants me to write more, anyways, the rest of the story starts when Chase is 13, have a good day, afternoon, night, or whatever else, bubye. R&R R&R NO FLAMES. NO GRAMMAR CC. CREATIVITY CC FINE, WHAT'S A MARY SUE ?(sorry, had caps lock.) 


	2. The unexpected news

I want to thank all my reviewers and readers, and remember, the review button is your friend.  
  
A/N again! ** will be used as italics as fanfiction can't print italics, grrrr  
  
"CHAAASSEE! CHAAASSEE! Mom and Dad want you!" Gamba screamed in his sister's ear. Chase groaned and turned over,  
  
"You don't need to scream in my ear dude." She sat up and walked downstairs, her long brown hair with natural gold highlights frizzed all around her, she attempted to comb it but broke three of the teeth, her hair just wouldn't stay tidy. Groggily, she made her way down three flights of stairs.  
  
13 out of her 15 siblings were already downstairs eating breakfast noisily. Her father, President (of Magic) Yoichi Mikyati, was feeding Timmy, her 3 year old brother from Australia. *That's odd* thought Chase, *Why isn't dad at work?* her mother, Healer Sadako Mikyati was brushing Pele's long black hair for her muggle friend Eric's party.  
  
"So?" Chase asked a bit moodily, she and Gamba were supposed to go to the opening of the new skate park in an hour, and it took 30 minutes to ride there. Ms. Mikyati looked at her, "Honey, we have something to tell you" she said, holding out a letter. Chase grabbed it suspiciously, it had a giant H intertwined with a badger, a raven, a lion, and a snake on it. She opened it slowly,  
  
Dear Ms. Chase Mikyati, Congratulations, You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you may be wondering why we send this to you in your third year, and why of all places, to Hogwarts in London. I leave this to your parents to explain.  
  
Chase looked at her parents, Well? Written all over her face. Yoichi took a deep breath and sighed,  
"You see Chase, a letter arrived to us today explaining..." and he spilled it all, from her birth to her freezing. That she, Chase, was in essence, The Girl Who Lived.  
"So I'm going to Hogwarts?" she said, praying the answer was no. to her horror, her parents nodded.  
"WHAT! NO, WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO A WHOLE NEW COUNTRY JUST BECAUSE I AM HARRY POTTER'S BIOLOGICAL SISTER! WHY CAN'T HE COME HERE?" She screamed.  
"Chase," her father said. "It's not like you've never been to another country when we go to adopt. You ARE the one who learns the language of the country, and they speak English. Besides, you're a people person, you'll meet new friends their. You going to Hogwarts because You-Know-Who is afraid of Dumbledore, the headmaster. Sources say Voldemort knows you're alive, and is tracking you. Hon, it's the only way. Pack up, their school year starts earlier than America's. The train leaves tomorrow, you and I will go today to get you're stuff. Tomorrow you'll leave." Chase merely glared at him, but went to pack up. She went to her room and used her telekinesis to pack. It was really useful, she could read minds if she was close to the person, sometimes she could even send them a message. She and Gamba had developed a bond 4 years ago when he was adopted from Guinea, and could send messages from far away, if Chase opened the 'think ways'. Chase opened them, and finally heard his thoughts, *Gamba! Hey Gamba, I got some news, listen. I'm not going to the Californian Quidditch and Arts school of Magic again this year* Gamba was surprised, * what! Come on, why not, Caniuola was going to beat the crap out of Getsopa again this year, you can't leave! Why are you going anyway, and where?* Chase gave her brother the story, what happened to her when Voldemort heard of her. Chase never saw the point in saying You-Know-Who, it was an utter waste of time. Gamba said nothing for a while, in shock. Funny he was more amazed than her. Chase finished packing and went downstairs. "Dad! Let's go!" She yelled, since she had to go, she was determined to have a blast, even if it was a whole new country. True, she was the one that learned the languages of the people from whom they were adopting, and had gone to those countries. But only for a week, and the British, they talked oddly (that's just an American opinions, I'm sure many British think we Californian's talk odd) and this was for a year. She shook her head and looked at her dad, who was holding her letter.  
"Right, says here we go to Diagon Alley, they even gave us some floo powder. Ready Chase? Let's go." He stepped into the hearth, saying "Diagon Alley." Chase retrieved her wand from the wand cupboard, hefted her trunk and owl cage, and followed suit.  
Ch.3, Chase finally stopped spinning and stepped out of the fireplace with relative ease. Her father was waiting for her and they set off.  
"Now Chase, give me your wand, no magic. Don't look at me like that! It's the law in England, No magic until your 17 outside of school. It's only for today! First let's get your books..." He talked on and Chase tuned him out, looking around at the crowd. They went into the book store, where Chase got a few extra books for enjoyment. Then the potions shop, and the robe store, they got SoleiLuna, her owl, a talon sharpener. They went into a Quidditch store to get her a broom kit. She looked at the Firebolt on display, it was identical to her own, she decided to get some paint for her own, personalize it a bit. After she made her purchases, she spotted her dad in the corner of the store talking to another customer about Quidditch teams. She had wanted to look at the joke shop across the street, and knew it was better to ask him now while he was distracted.  
"Dad, can I go into Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes?"  
"Sure, sure go on." He said absentmindedly. Celebrating silently, she crossed the street into the joke shop.  
It was bright with loud music playing inside. A red-headed boy came up to her,  
"Hello miss. What can I do for you?" He asked.  
"I dunno, I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year, what do you recommend?" She asked.  
"Hogwarts eh? My old Alma Mater, right this way. Now you'll need your standard Skiving snackboxes, a few canary creams, a headless hat..." he showed her a variety of things, she loaded up with skiving snacks, canary creams, hats, fake wands, tong tongue tassels (I think that's what the twins gave Dudley, I forget.) and a variety of other pranks.  
"What's your name kid?" The boy asked as she was searching.  
"Chase Mikyati, you?"  
"Fred Weasley, at your service." He gave a small bow. "What year? You look about the same age as my sister, Ginny." "Third year." She replied, putting her stuff on the counter.  
"Year younger than, 29 galleons 9 sickles and 8 knuts please." As he bagged the items he looked around, "You make rules a habit?"  
She pretended to be horrified, "You insult me!"  
He grinned, "good, then take this." He slipped her a small box, "throws off the nasty kitty's scent, you'll see what I mean." She wanted to ask what the hell he was talking about, but she saw her dad coming out of the store.  
"Thanks!" she yelled as she ran out. Fred grinned, maybe there was hope for Hogwarts after all.  
"For the last time dad, GOODBYE!" She said as she walked through the barrier, no way was he coming to embarrass her on her first day. She searched through the crowd desperately for Harry Potter. She knew what he looked like, every magic born person did, it was finding him that was the trick. Finally she spotted him with a huge bunch of red heads. She walked up slowly towards him. Harry turned around and saw her walking towards him *o great, another gawking kid.*  
"Hullo, what do you need?" He asked kindly. Chase was a bit angry, he couldn't recognize his long lost sister?  
"Hey Harry, I'm your sister." 


	3. Meetings and the train

ArgentumRosa: Here's his reaction! Katie: Thank, its great to know people really appreciate my work. SiriuslyDelirious: Thanx, its updated Artemis:Thanx, ill try to figure out how to work that stuff into the story  
  
Harry was floored. THIS was his sister! Dumbledore had, of course, told him the story, but he hadn't been sent a picture, he thought they would at least look related. Harry was on the shorter end of 6th year boys in his class, being 5'10. This girl seemed to be only two inches shorter than him, his black hair lay untidily on his head, her golden brown, at least, was messy. Harry was fairly pale, Chase was really tan. He realized he'd been staring and blinked  
"Chase? Chase Miller?" he asked, testing her. He knew her current last name, *let's see if she really is Chase Mikyati.* He thought. Chase (being psychic) heard that thought.  
"Mikyati, so, um... what AM I supposed to say to my long lost little- big brother?"  
Harry was about to say something when Ron cut in,  
"Oy, Harry, what's this about you having a little sister?"  
"Oh, yes, well, Dumbledore owled me yesterday and..." he told the tale. When he finished, one of the two girls, the one with a jungle of brown hair, said,  
"That's amazing! all this time you've a little sister. Hello, Chase is it? I'm Hermione Granger, 6th year with your brother."  
"And I'm Ron, Harry's best mate. This is my sister, Ginny." He pointed to the other red-head. "In her 5th year (A/N, I made a mistake with Fred, sorry) what year are you?"  
"Third year. Any of you play Quidditch?" She said as they walked into the train.  
"Yeah I'm Gryffindor's seeker. Me and 'Mione gotta go, see ya in a bit!" Ron said as he and Hermione took off to another car.  
"They're prefects." Harry explained. Seeing she was still confused, he explained,  
"They make sure every one keeps their toes in line, give out detentions etc."  
"Ooooh." Said Chase. "So, Harry, you play the best sport ever?"  
Harry grinned, he liked this kid. "Yep, I'm the Gryffindor Seeker. What are you?"  
Well at Quidarts (that's the Quidditch and Arts school of Magic nickname) I play Chaser. I'm not bad, last game I scored 9 goals. So, do you think I'll be in your house?"  
"Gryffindor? I hope so. So long as you're not Slytherin, be happy though." They found an empty compartment and sat down. Harry and Ginny started to talk about their chance at the Quidditch Cup, and Chase pulled out a book to read, The Muggle.  
Hermione and Ron came in, Ron grabbed a chocolate frog from Chase and sat down.  
"Hey Ron, wanna frog?"  
"Sure Chase thanks."  
  
The door slid open and there stood one of the most handsome boys Chase had ever seen, he had white blonde hair slicked back, pale complexion, icy blue eyes set upon his face. Though by no means buff, he had a great body.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood." His handsome image shattered, he was now the ugliest being Chase had ever seen.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said.  
"To introduce myself to this lovely young lady with you. I am Draco Lucifer Malfoy, and I wouldn't recommend hanging out with these losers."  
Chase was pissed, she really hated him. "As 'highly' as I'm sure you're opinion matters, I wouldn't be talking. Mudbrain."  
Draco's smile turned into a scowl, "Who are you to talk to a Malfoy like that?"  
"Chase Mikyati, a witch ten times more powerful than you'll ever be." He opened his mouth with a retort, but she held up her hand, saying, "Rat- face, I'd love to have a battle of the wits with you right now, but you appear to be unarmed." The idiotic boy could think of no reply, turned on his heal, Chase heard his last thoughts as if he had a mega phone to her ear, dripping with venom, * That kid will be sorry.*  
"Alright Chase!" Harry said, clapping her on the back. He hadn't been sure how well she would deal with Malfoy, but she seemed to know what to do. Chase smiled, happy to be accepted. She buried her nose in her book for the rest of the trip. (A/N do ya like it? Review. I've written the next chappie and am fine tuning it. REVIEW!! 


	4. THE SORTING AND ODD NAMES

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way. Onto the boats." Chase looked at Harry & Co.  
"The principal guy said I gotta go with the first years. See ya!" She took off and scrambled into an empty boat. It was raining, and by the time they got out of the boats, most of the first years were muttering angrily about drying off. Chase, on the other hand, loved the rain; it didn't disturb her nearly as much as it did her friends back home.  
When they started walking through the great hall, Chase felt very self-conscious. She was a head & ½ taller than the tallest kid in the line. A lot of the students were staring at her, whispering. She held her head high and walked on, she liked the attention. On a stool, there was a dusty old hat. After a few seconds of wondering what the hell the hat was supposed to do, its brim opened and it started singing.  
"When I call your names, put on the hat and it will sort you. Abdul, Marie!"  
Chase waited patiently while the earlier first years were sorted, but by the time they got to the K's, she was dying. Finally she heard, "Mikyati, Chase!"  
She walked up to the stool and sat down, putting the hat on her head.  
  
*Hello hat.* she thought. She figured the hat worked through thoughts.  
*Hello, Chase. Not often a sortee talks to me. It's very nice.*  
*How are you?*  
*I'm fine, I guess. Dull life being a hat. But let's stop chatting and sort you, shall we?*  
*fine.*  
*Alright, let's see. A ripe mind I see, not shabby at all in the brains department. Hmmmm, quite a bit of bravery too. You and your brother have a lot in common, mentally. Ahh, you are cunning and sly. Maybe you'll do good where your brother refused to go, into-*  
*NO! I've heard of Slytherin. Voldemort was in that house! Put me in that house and I'll tear you apart, seam by seam!*  
*There is a lion in you, girl. Yes, you should do nicely in-*  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Chase pulled the hat off and gave an elaborate bow before walking over to the table Harry sat at.  
"Good job Chase! Knew you had it in you!" They watched until Zaser, Mack was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then Dumbledore stood up.  
"Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts. I would like to make a few announcements. First off, Harry Potter's lifelong ban from Quidditch is lifted" Cheers from the Gryffindor table. "The D.A. will be allowed to practice in the Room of Requirement." More cheers from every table save Slytherin. "This year, as an opportunity to have fun in the Dark Times ahead, we will have a talent show! Also, I'd like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Prof. Kelly O'Malley! And, before you enjoy your dinner, as you have noticed, we have a new student, a third year. Chase Mikyati." Chase stood up and gave another bow, bringing laughs from the other students. "The only way to trust each other is to be open, therefore, I shall tell you about her." And so, for the 4th time in 2 days, the story was told. People started to crane their necks to look at her, muttering. Dumbledore, apparently oblivious them, continued, "And now, time to eat!"  
Food appeared on the table, and Chase dug in. After the meal, Ron and Hermione took the first years to the tower. Chase was about to join them when a girl with corn rows and coffee colored skin walked up to her,  
"Hi Chase. I'm Samara Morgan. I'm in third year too. Come on, I'll show you where we sleep and stuff." Chase nodded and followed her,  
"Have you ever seen the muggle movie, The Ring?" She asked, thinking of the other girl's name.  
"Yeah, when I went to America with my parents last year. Freaky isn't it? Wait until you meet my friends, it's really weird." They walked along until they came in front of a portrait of a lady in pink.  
"Ring around the rosy." Samara said, then walked in. Chase followed her into the common room where three boys and three girls were playing cards.  
"Hey guys! Chase is going to hang with us. Chase these three are Noah, Aiden, and Becca. Freaky, eh?" said Samara. The boy with sandy blonde hair, Aiden, said,  
"Let me guess, she's seen The Ring?" Chase nodded. One of the unintroduced girls with light brown hair said.  
"Hello? Samara? There are us commoners who would like to be introduced."  
"Oh, Chase, this is Saron, and Eric, the loudmouth there is Alexandria, we just call her Xandri." The girl who had spoken earlier held her hand out.  
"Hello. And this is our wanna be torturer Samara."  
"Just because I won't let you copy my notes from history, does not make me a torturer." Samara said.  
"Listening to Prof. Binns? I'd rather have physical torture than listen to him monotone what might be the coolest war in history."  
"Puh-leaze, just because he doesn't do dramatic readings doesn't mean he's boring."  
"Is too!"  
"Is not."  
"Is to"  
"Is not!" Becca rolled her eyes.  
"They'll be at this for hours. Let's go upstairs. Saron, ready?" Saron nodded. They said goodnight to the boys and left Samara and Xandri bickering downstairs.  
"I have to agree with Xandri, Prof. Binns is duller than humanly possible, but that's why Samara insists he isn't. Those two have the oddest friendship. They can fight over anything, but they practically share the same mind a lot of the time." Said Saron. She had long black hair streaked with bright orange in a ponytail.  
"I'm beat. Night girls." She flopped onto her bed, not bothering to even take off her shoes. Chase yawned and lay down on the bed with her trunk next to it.  
"Night Becca."  
"Night." Two hours later, Samara and Xandri came into the room, too tired to argue. Chase woke up in time to see them literally drag themselves into their beds'; she gave a soft chuckle then fell asleep again.  
  
(A/N, hello, I know, stupid to make the others with names from the Ring. But I love the movie, they're names mean nothing, I just wanted to do that, enjoy the next Chappie!) 


End file.
